Susan uses the force
by Lucille Brown
Summary: Susan uses the force to deflect the evil powers of following the script. Warren/Susan or Geeky boy/Susan eventually.Warning: Susan calls Peter Arrogant pig.
1. Chapter 1:Geeky boy

**I**** don't own the characters. C. S. Lewis does. To those of you who have read this before I am simply correcting the grammar on the pages and reloading them up. Please review and tell me if I missed anything.  
**

Geeky Boy: You go to that school... (He looks it up in the script and says the school)

Susan: I do? Do I? How would you know? (Evil scary look)

Geeky Boy :( scared) um...You sit by yourself.

Susan: That's because no one likes me anymore. I use to be beautiful now in this movie they make me wear too much make up.

Geeky Boy :( whispering) please follow the script. (Loudly)I like sitting by myself too.

Susan: I deflect the evil powers of following the script by using the force.

Geeky Boy: What's your name?

Susan: Anna Popplewell. What's yours?

Lucy: Susan, come quick there is a fight.

Susan: Hi, Georgie, who is Susan?

(Lucy Grabs Susan and runs off)

(After fight)

Edmund: You're Welcome.

Peter:I had it all sorted.

Susan: Why are you acting so Arrogant, William? In the book Peter didn't act this way. How do you ever know you will get back to Narnia? Digory and Polly died first. Ah, so you're a King well, guess what I am a Queen and I am not acting this way. Arrogant Will! You stubborn Arrogant pig!

Peter: Please follow the script. He nudged me.

Lucy: So, you hit him?

Peter: No, he asked me to apologize then I hit him.

Susan: Oh, hey, that boy is coming. I wanted to talk to him more but Georgie stopped.

(She gets up to talk to him)

Edmund:Quick, Lucy follow the script and get us to Narnia before Susan ruins the movie.

Lucy (screaming): Ouch!

Edmund: It's magic I can tell by the feeling, everyone hold hands.

Peter:I don't want to hold hands with you. (Looking through script,)Edmund, you took both my line and Lucy's.

Edmund: Sorry, guys.

(They get to Narnia.)

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Treasure chamber

**I don't own anything. As I said on the first page I am uploading the pages again with the grammar corrected.**

(They get there)

Lucy: I wonder who lived here.

Susan: Not me.

Edmund: Hey, it's mine...the one from my chess set(he picks up a chess piece)

Peter: Which chess set?

Edmund: Well, I didn't exactly have a golden chess set in Finchley, did I?

(Lucy looks at ruins)

Lucy: It can't be.

Peter: Lucy!

Lucy: Don't you see?

Susan: No, my glasses haven't come in yet, I get them Tuesday. I am really blind without them.

Peter: No, what?

Lucy: Imagine walls...And columns here...and a glass roof

Susan: I have a horrible imagination.

Peter: Cair Paravel.

Edmund: Catapults.

Susan: Where?

Peter: What?

Edmund: This didn't just happen...Cair Paravel was attacked.

Peter:I don't supose you have any matches in there do you?

Edmund:No...but would this help?

Susan: What is it? I hope my glasses look as cool as ...

Peter: You might have mentioned that a bit sooner.

Peter: I can't believe it's all still here.

Lucy: I was so tall.

Susan: Well, that's what happens to old fogies they grow. I did not though. I was short.

Edmund: As a opposed to hundreds of years later...when you are younger.

Susan: Dust in my eyes. Peter stop blowing.

Lucy: What is it?

Susan: There is still dust in my eyes. Now I clearly can't see.

Edmund :( whispering)Well, Lucy someone has to do her line.

Lucy:Oh, look Susan, your horn is gone. You must have taken it when we went hunting the white stag.

Peter: When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death.

Lucy:And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. Everyone we knew...Mr. Tummus and the Beavers...they are all gone.

Peter: I think it's time we found out what's going on.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrows and the sword

(Trumpkin is carried by soldiers)

Susan: Hi, Peter Dinklage, and Mana Davis, and Winham Hammond. Why is Peter tied up?

Soldiers(wispering):Follow the script and shoot arrows at us.

Susan: What? I can't hear you, you are wispering.

(Soldiers throw Trumpkin in water and swim off)(Peter gets Trumpkin, and Lucy cuts the bonds)

Trumpkin: Drop him! Is that the best you can come up with?

Susan: Who said that?

Trumpkin:(wispering)Follow the script, please.

Susan:I use the Force to deflect the evil powers of following the script.

Peter:(wispering) Ignore her.(loudly) Maybe we should have let them.

Lucy: Why were they trying to kill you anyway?

Trumpkin: They are Telmarines. That's what they do.

Edmund: Telmarines? In Narnia?

Trumpkin: Where have you been for the last 2 hundred years?

Lucy:It's a bit of a long story.

Peter: (wispering) hand my sword back to me Susan.

Susan: I don't have it, I left it threw it in the water and told you to catch didn't you hear me?

Peter: What?

Susan: Just kidding. I deflect once again the evils of following the script.(she starts laughing)

Edmund: (wispering) Lucy, give Peter his sword.

(Lucy grabs it from behind Susan's back and hands it to Peter)

Trumpkin:Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?

Peter: High King Peter...the Magnicent.

(Susan is still laughing)

Lucy: You could have left the last part off.

Trumpkin:Probably.

Peter: You might be surprised.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Susan follows Aslan early

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(Peter hands Trumpkin his sword to fight Edmund with, Edmund gets hurt)

Lucy: Edmund!

Trumpkin: Aww,you alright?

(They continue and Trumpkin loses and falls on the ground)

Trumpkin: Beards and bedsteads! Maybe the horn worked after all.

Susan: Why Beards and bedsteads and not Macronoi and Cheese?

Lucy: What horn?

Susan: I remeber this perfectly, this way everyone...(she starts to go infront of Peter)

Peter: No, you don't. Girls never keep maps in their heads. (He stops her from going infront of him)

Lucy:That's because our heads have something inside them.

Susan: They never let me lead. (whines)

Edmund(wispering):someone follow the script please I need my cue...

Lucy: I wish Susan would say the DLF.

Edmund:DLF?

Lucy: Dear Little Friend.

Trumpkin: Oh, that's not patronizing, is it?

Peter: I am not lost.

Susan: Yeah, you are let me lead the way...

Trumpkin: No… you're just going the wrong way.

Susan: See..you should let me lead.

Peter:You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush.

Susan:But that was years ago when we were Kings and Queens.

Trumpkin: But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts.

Peter: That explains it then. You're mistaken.

Susan: Wait, did you just say that William?

(_They continue walking until they come to the gorge. They _

_look down at the rushing water below.) _

Susan: See I told you_._

Peter:Oh, shut up. Is there a way down?

Trumpkin: Yeah, falling. Come. There‟s a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?

Susan: I can't see in the water without googles... Falling sounds like fun..

__

(They start to walk away. But Lucy glances back…)

Lucy:Aslan? … It's Aslan! Aslan's over there! Well, can't you see? He's right…

_(She turns back and sees nothing. Her smile fades.)_

Lucy:_… there._

Trumpkin_**: **__Do you see him now? _

Lucy:I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him.

Peter:I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear.

Susan: William, are you crazy? Of course, Georgie wouldn't lie. And of course, Georgie can tell Liam Neeson from any other lion.

Lucy: I think I know Aslan when I see him.

Trumpkin:

Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn‟t exist.

Edmund:

The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid.

Susan: Yeah, go Skandar!

_(Peter looks.) _

Peter:Why wouldn't I have seen him?

Susan: Uh,hello...you weren't looking at the time.

Lucy:Maybe you weren't looking.

Susan:Bravo, let's follow Liam Neeson ..(she runs to the cliff)

Edmund(wispering):Someone stop her.

Bear:(wispers) King Edmund, I will. (he runs out of woods after Susan, Susan promptly jumps off cliff, but she is not dead she follow the trail)

Bear: Sorry, King.(he wispers)

Edmund: (wispers)It's okay, you pretend you are Susan and come along saying her lines they will have to CG her in later.

Peter: I'm sorry, Lu.

__

(They walk away. Lucy looks back, sad**.** )

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5:Benjamin

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(They travel along and see everyone at the bridge)

Bear: (reading script)Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all.

(Back at gourge)

Peter: Where do you think you saw Aslan?

Lucy:I wish you all would stop acting like grown ups! I didn't think I saw him I know I saw him.

Trumpkin: I am a grown up.

Lucy: It was right around...

(the ground collaspes under her as it did with Susan)

Lucy: here.

(Narnian sky above)

Bear: Are you awake, Lucy?

Lucy:hmm..

Bear: Are you awake, Lucy?

Lucy: HMM...(LOUDER)

Bear: Are you awake, Lucy?

Lucy: HMM!!(EVEN LOUDER)

Bear: Are you awake, Lucy?

Lucy:HMMMMMM!(screaming)

Bear: Oh, you finally woke up. Thank goodness.

Bear: Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?

(Lucy sits up)

Lucy: You believe me?

Bear: Well, we got across the gorge.

Lucy: I don't know. Maybe you really didn't want to.

Bear: How did you find me out?

Lucy(wispering):follow the script and stop sucking your thumb, the other bear is suppose to do that.

Bear:You always knew we would be coming back here didn't you?

(Now we skip to the part where Peter meets Caspian)

Lucy: Stop it.

Bear: Peter.

(Susan pops out from behind a tree)

Susan: Hi, guys.

Caspian: High King Peter...(wispering) what's up with the Bear?

Peter: (wispering)Well, Susan wasn't following the script.(Louder) I believe you called.

Caspian: Yes, well...I thought you were going to be older.

Susan: As it is I wasn't this old in the book. And you were not that old either.

Peter:Well, if you like we could come back in a few years.

Susan: William, how would we possibly do that! This is our last trip to Narnia.

Caspian: No! No! No! No,No, it's alright. You're just not ...You're just not what I expected.(wispering to Peter) Who should I look at the Bear or Susan?

Peter:(wispering)the Bear.

(Caspian looks at bear)

Edmund:Neither are you.

Susan: Yeah, I expected us younger myself. How many times do you have to say no, Benji?

Caspian:My name is not Benji.

Susan: Short for Benjamin.

Caspian: I am not Benjamin, I am Prince Caspian.

Susan:Yeah, right. Boys always trying to make themselves look better, they are never sensible. (rolling her eyes) Although, I bet that guy who was talking to me earlier but I never got his name, would be sensible enough. If only Georgie hadn't pulled me away I would have found out his name.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Night Raid plans

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

Trufflehunter: A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes.  
Reepicheep (to Peter): We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service.  
Lucy (to Susan): Oh my gosh, he is so cute.

Susan:Wait, I am confused. What are you talking about I can't see anything.

Edmund:(WISPERING)It's a CG mouse.

Susan: (screams)Eww, a mouse I am afraid of mice!!!!!!!(she runs up the side of a tree)

Bear: I thought those trees were real.

(Reepicheep draws his sword.)

Reepicheep: Who said that?!  
Lucy: … Sorry.

Susan: I am sorry, but mice are scary.

Bear: Sorry, I really thought the trees were real.  
Reepicheep: Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia.

Peter: Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade.

Reepicheep: Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire.

Peter: Good. Because we‟re going to need every sword we can get.

Caspian: Well then, you‟ll probably be wanting yours back

(Caspian gives Peter his sword. Peter sheathes it, and walks away and Susan runs down the tree.)

Scene: Aslan's How

The Narnians, led by Peter and Caspian, walk through the forest.

Trufflehunter (to Trumpkin): So, what are they like?

Trumpkin: Complainers… Stubborn as mules in the morning.

Nikabrik: So you like „em?

Trumpkin: Well enough.  
(They see Aslan's How. Centaurs stand on either side of the entrance and raise their swords. Caspian stops and lets the Pevensies go first.)

(Lucy smiles at a child centaur who is holding his sword too low. They enter the How and find Narnians making weapons.)

Caspian: It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible.

Susan: Who are those weirdos on the wall?  
(The Pevensies, carrying torches, look at the carvings on the walls, which show them as kings and queens.)

Susan: Especially that Fat king. Who is he?(pointing at Peter's carving)

Peter:Hey, that's mean. You know that's us.

Lucy (to Caspian): What is this place?

Caspian: You don‟t know?

Caspian picks up a torch and leads them down a dark tunnel. At the end, he lights a fire and it spreads around the room, revealing carvings of Narnians and Aslan… and the cracked Stone Table. Lucy looks at the carving of Aslan and slowly walks forward. She turns back.

Lucy: He must know what he's doing.

Peter: I think it's up to us now.  
(They all look at the carving of Aslan.)  
Scene: Battle Plans at Aslan's How  
(A faun stand outside keep watch. He notices a Telmarine soldier in the forest. The soldier quickly rides away.)

Susan: Hey, where is the Bear?

Lucy:(wispering)Because you came back he thought his job was done. Now he will show up as the other bear.  
(In the Stone Table room, Peter talks to the Narnians.)

Peter: It‟s only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle.  
Reepicheep: What do you propose we do, Sire?

Caspian: We—

Peter: Our—

Susan:Me-  
(Peter looks at Caspian. Caspian concedes.)

Susan: Me and Lucy get to go back to Aslan and stay and party as you diecede on single combat with Miraz.

Peter: Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us.

Susan: No, William my plan is better.

Caspian: But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle.

Susan: This time Benji, I have to agree.

Caspian: My name is not Benji.

Peter: There's always a first time.

Trumpkin: We'll have the element of surprise.

Caspian: But we have the advantage here.  
Susan: Hello, my plan is better.

Trufflehunter: I, for one, feel safer underground.

Peter (to Caspian): Look, I appreciate what you‟ve done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb.

Edmund: Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they‟ll just starve us out.

Susan: Who said they were smart? Follow my plan.

Pattertwig: We could collect nuts!

Reepicheep: Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! … Shut up! (turns to Peter) I think you know where I stand on this, Sire.

Susan: Ahh! another CG mouse. (she runs away)

Peter (to Glenstorm): If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?

Glenstorm: Or die trying, my liege.

Lucy: That's what I'm worried about.

Peter: Sorry?

Lucy: Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there.

Peter: I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu.

Lucy: No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?

Peter: I think we've waited for Aslan long enough.

(Susan comes back)

Susan: I refuse to fight, I want to dance and eat grapes.(The Bear enters)

(Wide shot of the Telmarine castle. A griffin flies in, carrying Edmund. They land on top of a tower, out of sight of a soldier who stands looks up, and sees nothing. Then, the griffin grabs him and pulls him up. Edmund jumps down, and uses his electric torch to signal the others. Peter, the Bear, and Caspian, carried by griffins, fly in and land. Caspian flies low and kills a soldier on the way. Another soldier notices Edmund's signals and aims his crossbow. Caspian shoot and misses. They land and Peter kills the Telmarine soldier.  
Outside, Asterius sneaks along. A soldier sees him and draws his sword. Asterius puts a finger to his lips.)

Asterius: Shhh…  
(Nikabrik comes up behind him and hits the soldier in the head.  
Led by Reepicheep, the mice climb out from underground, and scurry through the gate, easily fitting through the bars. They crawl across a rope and enter the castle. Reepicheep notices a cat around the corner. He draws his sword and smiles.  
Peter, the Bear, and Caspian climb down a wall. Caspian knocks on a window.)

Caspian (whispering): Professor?  
Caspian opens the window and steps into Cornelius' study. Peter and the Bear follow. Caspian finds a pair of glasses on the table.

Caspian: I have to find him.  
Peter: You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse.  
Caspian: You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I.

Peter and Bear exchange glances.  
Bear (to Peter): We can lose.  
Caspian: And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time.

(A Telmarine soldier walks around the castle interior. He notices that the cat is tied up. He looks around suspiciously. Reepicheep drops into frame, hanging upside down, and draws his rapier. The soldier turns and sees him.)  
Reepicheep: Yes, I'm a mouse.  
(Reepicheep hits the soldier. He jumps down and signals the other mice. They all jump onto another soldier and knock him over. Then they climb onto each others backs and open the door. Trumpkin enters and shoots another soldier.)

Reepicheep (to Trumpkin): Ah, we were expecting someone, you know, taller.  
Trumpkin: You're one to talk.  
Reepicheep: Is that supposed to be irony?

(Trumpkin shuts the door.  
Caspian steps into Cornelius' cell, where his professor lies chained to the floor. Caspian wakes him up.)  
Caspian: Five more minutes?

Doctor Cornelius: What are you doing here? … I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here.

Caspian: He'll learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell.  
Doctor Cornelius: Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did.  
Caspian: What are you talking about?

Doctor Cornelius: I'm sorry.  
Caspian runs off as Cornelius watches.  
(A sword is put to Miraz' throat as he sleep. He opens his eyes, looks up, and chuckles.)  
Miraz: Thank goodness… you're safe.  
Caspian: Get up.  
(Miraz climbs out of bed. Prunaprismia sits up.)  
Prunaprismia: Caspian?

Caspian: Stay where you are.

Prunaprismia: What are you doing?  
Miraz: I should think it's obvious, dear.  
(Miraz looks at Caspian.)

Miraz: You know, some might consider this inappropriate behavior.  
Caspian: That doesn't seem to have stopped you.  
Miraz: But you're not like me, are you? … It‟s sad. The first time you so any backbone, and it‟s such a waste.  
Prunaprismia aims a crossbow at Caspian.

Prunaprismia: Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this.  
Bear (OS): Thank you, Caspian.(sarcastically)  
(Peter and the Bear enter the bedroom. Peter draws his sword, and the Bear aims an arrow at Prunaprismia.)  
Miraz: This used to be a private room.

Peter: Caspian, what are you doing? You‟re supposed to be at the gatehouse.

Caspian: No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth! (to Miraz) Did you kill my father?

Bear: In other words, Peter, he wants to make us lose.

Miraz: Now we get to it.  
Prunaprismia: You told me your brother died in his sleep.

Miraz: That was more or less true.  
(Caspian takes a few steps towards Miraz, and Miraz is forced to step back against the window.)  
Caspian: Did you kill my father?

Bear: In other words, I just want to waste time. Quickly get out the archers and surround us.  
Miraz: We, Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone.  
(Prunaprismia lowers the crossbow a little.)

Prunaprismia: How could you?  
Miraz: For the same reason you will pull that trigger!

Miraz: For our son!

Bear: You didn't even have a son when you killed him.

Miraz:You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!

Prunaprismia: No!  
(Prunaprismia shoots. Caspian falls over, and Miraz escapes through a secret door in the wall.  
Up top, Edmund accidentally drops his electric torch. It falls onto a lower tower. A soldier picks it up, and accidentally turns it on. The light beam shines high into the sky. Outside, Nikabrik and the army watch the light.)

Nikabrik: What's that supposed to mean?  
(Edmund jumps down on the soldier. Bells sound, and the Telmarine soldiers start waking up. Peter, the Bear, and Caspian run through the halls. Peter runs down a different hall.)  
Bear: Now let's retreat because we have to lose.

Peter: Our army is just outside!  
(The Bear and Caspian run after Peter. He runs through the courtyard and kills two Telmarine soldiers.)  
Peter: Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!

(Up top, Edmund is struggling with a soldier.)  
Edmund: I'm a little busy right now, Pete!  
(Edmund drops his sword. So he uses his electric torch to hit the soldier, and knocks him down. He tries to turn it on, but finds it broken. Below, Peter tries to open the gate.)

Bear: Peter, we have to lose.  
Peter: No, I can still do this! Help me!  
(Susan and Caspian help Peter turn the wheel to open the gate.)  
Bear: No, didn't you read the script. We lose because of Caspian.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7:A lot happens

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(They continue turning the wheel. Up top, Edmund keeps  
shaking his torch, trying to get it to work. Inside,  
Trumpkin and the mice turn the wheel to lower the draw-  
bridge. Outside, Glenstorm and the army grow restless.  
Finally, the torch turns on, and Edmund flashes it.  
Glenstorm shouts and the Narnians charge into the castle.  
Asterius uses his horns to smash through the first gate.  
The Narnians charge past Peter, the Bear, and Caspian. They  
draw their weapons, and run to join the battle. )

Peter: For Narnia!!

(The Narnians charge through the courtyard, and start  
fighting. Up top, a Telmarine with a crossbow aims at  
Peter. Edmund slides down and knocks the soldier over.  
Peter looks up.)

Peter: Ed!

(Edmund looks to his left and sees the other Telmarines with  
crossbows. He dives into a room and kicks the door shut  
just in time. Peter and Tyrus start fighting their way up  
to Miraz' balcony. Tyrus jumps and raises his weapon.  
Glozelle shoots him in the shoulder. Miraz slowly walks  
over to Tyrus... and then pushes him. Peter watches as the  
satyr tumbles down and hits the ground hard. )

Miraz (to Glozelle): Get that gate closed!

(The gate starts closing. Asterius runs over and holds the  
gate open. Peter watches. )

Peter: Fall back! Retreat!

(Peter runs around telling all the Narnians to retreat.  
Glenstorm swings the Bear onto his back on the way out. )

Bear(to Peter): Hurrah! We are losing!

(Peter barely makes it out before Asterius collapses and the  
gate shuts. Many Narnians are still trapped inside. Peter  
and Reepicheep are the last to exit. Peter looks back in  
horror. Glentorm nods to one of his sons. The draw-bridge  
starts going up. Holding back tears, Peter looks back at  
the Narnians and hesitates. Then he rides away.

On the griffin, Edmund flies over the castle and surveys  
the carnage. )

(Lucy looks at her cordial as she waits in the Stone Table  
room. She hears something, and rushes outside. The army,  
led by Peter and Caspian, return.)

Lucy: What happened?  
Peter: Ask him.  
Bear: I am sorry. I just wanted to move the plot along.(looks guilty)

Lucy(wispering):Bad Bear.

Bear:Hey, where is Susan? I am tired of being her.

Lucy(wispering): I am afraid you will have to be her fo a bit longer. She left to find Aslan so she can party like in the book.  
Caspian: Me? You could have called it off. There was still  
time.

Peter: No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the  
plan, those soldiers might be alive right now.

Bear: Now, now he was just following the script.  
Caspian: And, if you'd just stayed here like I suggested,  
they definitely would be!

Bear: Yep. We would starve.  
Peter: You called us, remember?  
Caspian: My first mistake.  
Peter: No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead  
these people.

Caspian: Hey!! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia.

Bear: Wait, no one abandoned Narnia. They can't control over when they leave.  
Peter: You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it  
than Miraz does! You, him, your father... Narnia's better off

without the lot of you!

(Caspian shouts, and they both draw their swords.)

Edmund: Stop it!

(Glenstorm sets down an injured Trumpkin. Lucy runs over and  
gives him a drop from her cordial. He opens his eyes. )

Trumpkin: What are you all standing around for? The  
Telmarines will be here soon enough.

(Lucy smiles at Trumpkin. )

Trumpkin (to Lucy): Thank you, my dear little friend.

Bear: Hey, in this script it says Lucy made DLF up. But in the book everyone knows Edmund made it up. What is up with that?

(Caspian looks at the carvings of the Pevensies at Aslan's  
How. Nikabrik walks up.)

Nikabrik: Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy? The  
kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead.  
And those that aren't will be soon enough.

Caspian: Who's there?  
Werewolf: I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast a hundred  
years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice  
and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst.  
Show...me...your enemies!

(The werewolf throws off his hood. The hag approaches. )

Caspian: And you can guarantee Miraz' death?  
Hag: And more.

(Caspian puts away his sword, and then looks back at  
Nikabrik. The dwarf nods. )

Hag: Let the circle be drawn.

(The hag begins saying strange words. The werewolf draws a  
circle on the ground around Caspian. The hag pulls out the  
White Witch's wand, and sticks it into the ground. Ice  
grows up, covering the image of Aslan. Within the ice wall,  
the White Witch appears.)

Caspian: Wait... this isn't what I wanted!

White Witch: One drop of Adam‟s blood and you free me. Then  
I am yours, my king.  
Caspian: No!

(The werewolf grabs Caspian's hand, and the hag cuts it. The  
White Witch sticks her hand out of the ice. She smiles.  
Caspian looks at the Witch... and then seems to stop  
resisting.)

Peter (OS): Stop!

Bear: But is that really Peter's voice?

(Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin run into the room and draw  
their swords. The werewolf crawls over the Stone Table and  
attacks. Nikabrik and Trumpkin swordfight. The hag knocks  
Peter's sword out of his hand. Edmund swings at the  
werewolf. The werewolf howls. Nikabrik stands over  
Trumpkin, but Lucy comes up and puts her dagger to  
Nikabrik's throat. Nikabrik twists Lucy's arm around and  
throws her to the floor. Peter kicks the hag into a pillar  
and she falls. Edmund runs away, turns back, and hits the  
werewolf. Nikabrik looks at Lucy and hesitates, and then  
Trumpkin stabs him in the back. The Witch keeps reaching  
towards Caspian.)

White Witch: Come on...

(Peter pushes Caspian away and points his sword at the  
Witch. )

Peter: Get away from him!

White Witch:I am bored...Do I really have to follow the script?

Edmund: Yes.

White Witch:Oh, alright......(The White Witch falls back a little.)

White Witch: Peter dear... I have missed you. Come, just one  
drop.

(The Witch reaches towards Peter. )

White Witch: You know you can't do this alone.

(Peter hesitates, and then lowers his sword a little. Then  
the Witch groans, and the ice wall shatters. Edmund stands  
behind with his sword still drawn. )

Edmund: I know. You had it sorted.

Bear: Actually, he didn't have it sorted. I don't know why anyone bothers to follow the script.

(Edmund walks away. Peter and Caspian look at the carving of  
Aslan. Then they look back and see the Bear.)

(Caspian sits outside Aslan's How. Doctor Cornelius joins  
him. )

Casian: Why did you never tell me about my father?  
Doctor Cornelius: Two plus two is 4. My mother was a black dwarf from the  
northern mountains.

Bear: Yeah, that totally makes sense. No, it doesn't. What does that have to do with anything?

Doctor Cornelius:I risked my life all these years so  
that one day you might be a better king than those before  
you.  
Caspian: Then I have failed you.  
Doctor Cornelius: Everything I told you, everything I  
didn't... It was only because I believe in you. You have a  
chance to become the most noble contradiction in history:  
The Telmarine who saved Narnia.

(Peter sits in front of the cracked Stone Table and looks at  
the carving of Aslan. Lucy walks up and sits beside him. )

Peter: You're lucky, you know.  
Lucy: What do you mean?  
Peter: To have seen him. I wish he'd just give me some kind  
of proof.  
Lucy: Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to  
him.

(Edmund runs up.)

Edmund: Pete, you'd better come quickly.

(They go outside, and see the Telmarine army approaching.  
Miraz, in full armor, rides to the front. )

(In the Stone Table room, the Narnians make plans.)

Trumpkin: Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan?  
Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the  
forest alone?  
Peter: It's our only chance.  
Bear: So, apparantly, I am going with her.  
Trumpkin: Haven't enough of us died already?

Bear: No.  
Trufflehunter: Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost  
hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I.  
Reepicheep: For Aslan.  
Bulgy (The bear now sucking his thumb)Bear: For Aslan!

(Peter looks at the Bulgy Bear.)

Trumpkin (to Lucy): I'm going with you.  
Lucy: No, we need you here.  
Peter: We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back.  
Caspian: If I may...

(Caspian steps forward. )

Caspian: Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king,  
he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his  
people. There is one in particular that may buy us some  
time.

(Edmund, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather, walk across the  
battlefield carrying green branches. Miraz watches through  
a telescope.)

Susan: Cool, a telescope.

MIraz(wispering):Susan, you are not suppose to be in our camp.

Susan: You have good food.

Glozelle: Perhaps they intend to surrender.  
Miraz: No. They are much too noble for that.


	8. Chapter 8:Combat part1

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(Wimbleweather and Glenstorm wait outside the tent as Edmund reads the challenge:)  
Susan: Hi, Ed! They have good food.

Edmund: Why are you here?

Susan:I couldn't find Aslan or the feast we had in the book so I came to Miraz' caimp and they have good food.

Edmund (reading): "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."  
(Edmund rolls up the scroll.)

Susan: Wait! You didn't read the whole thing it was much longer than that in the book.  
Miraz: Tell me, Prince Edmund—  
Edmund: King.

Susan: (going off) I 'll eat some more food.

Miraz:(wispering) No, someone stop her. She'll eat us out of house and home. King Edmund please take her with you when you go.  
Miraz: Pardon?  
Edmund: It's King Edmund actually. Just king though. Peter is the High King. I know, it's confusing.  
Miraz: Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?  
Edmund: Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct.  
Miraz: And so you will be again.

Edmund: Then you should have little to fear.  
Miraz: (Laughs) This is not a question of bravery.  
Edmund: So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?  
Miraz: I didn't say I refused.

Susan(coming back): Wait, Edmund doesn't convince Miraz, I read the book. His men do.  
Telmarine Lord: You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision.  
Sopespian (to Miraz): Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid—  
(Miraz stands up and draws his sword.)  
Miraz: I am not avoiding anything!  
Sopespian: I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse.  
Glozelle: His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king.  
(Miraz points his sword at Edmund.)  
Miraz: You had better hope your brother's sword proves sharper.  
(Edmund smiles. Edmund turns to leave but Miraz stops him)

Miraz:(wispering) Please, please take Susan with you. Pretty Please...

Edmund: (wispering)Alright, Susan come on, let's leave the bad guys to be tortured later.

(Susan leaves with Edmund.)  
(Inside Aslan's How, Susan and Lucy climb up on Caspian's horse.)  
Caspian: Destier has always served me well. You are in good hands.  
Lucy: Or hooves.  
(Caspian smiles. Then he looks up at Susan.)  
Caspian: Good luck.  
Susan: Okay, let's go. Have fun watching the single combat.  
(Caspian pulls out the horn.)  
Caspian: Maybe it is time you had this back.  
Susan: Okay,(she takes horn) (she gallops off with Lucy)  
Lucy: "You might need to call me again"?

Susan: Hmm.. What are you talking about? I wasn't listening.

Lucy(shakes her head and wispers): Never mind.

(Peter and Edmund walk out of Aslan's How as the Narnians cheer them on.)  
Miraz (to Glozelle): If it should appear to be going poorly…shoot Susan..she ruined my whole evil camp..  
(Glozelle looks at the crossbow in his hands.)  
Glozelle: Understood, my lord.  
(Peter draws his sword and steps forward.)  
(Miraz steps forward and they begin circling.)  
Miraz: There is still time to surrender.  
Peter: Well, feel free.  
Miraz: How many more must die for the throne?

Peter: Just one.

(Peter pulls down his helmet and jumps at Miraz. They begin fighting. The two armies cheer.  
In the forest, Susan and Lucy ride away. Telmarine soldiers on horseback pursue them.)  
Lucy: They've seen us!  
Susan:No, they haven't. Let's keep going. (Lucy stops horse)  
Lucy: What are you doing?

Susan: I am not doing anything you stopped the horse. (Lucy pushes Susan off and rides off. She takes once last glance at Susan, and then disappears. Susan turns towards the oncoming Telmarines. She waves. A Telmarine is about to kill her when… Caspian comes out of nowhere, kills the Telmarine, and holds out his hand to Susan.)  
Caspian: Are you sure you won't be needing that horn?

Susan : Yes, I was sure I needed it that's why I took it. But Lucy ran off with it.  
(Back at the battlefield, Peter and Miraz continue fighting. Peter hits Miraz in the back. Miraz knocks off Peter's helmet, and then his coif. Peter swings low, and cuts Miraz's leg. Miraz glances at Glozelle who is still holding the crossbow. Miraz swings, and Peter falls over but quickly recovers. Miraz trips Peter, and then steps on his shield. Peter yells. The Bulgy Bear gasps. Miraz swings, but Peter rolls out of the way. Peter keeps rolling and blocking. Then he stops and Miraz trips. Both quickly get up, breathing heavily. Peter looks over Miraz' shoulder and sees Caspian and Susan riding up.)

Miraz: Does his highness need a respite?  
Peter: Five minutes?  
Miraz: Three.  
(Peter and Miraz limp back to their sides.)  
Peter: Lucy…  
Susan: She pushed me off the horse and rode on. How mean is that?  
Peter (to Caspian): Thanks.  
Caspian: Well, you are busy.  
(Miraz walks back to his side and throws his helmet down.)

Miraz: I am sure you won't let it get that close again.  
(Peter looks at the How.)  
Peter(to Susan): Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word.  
Susan: What was their word?  
Peter: It's alright.  
Susan: It's alright? That's their word?  
Edmund (to Peter): Keep smiling.  
(Peter raises his sword and forces a smile. The Narnians cheer.)

Miraz (to Sopespian): How does he look to you? That was your chance to kill Susan why did you blow it?  
Sopespian: Young. I am sorry I didn't want to hurt Caspian.  
Glozelle: But his majesty is doing extremely well… for his age.  
(Glozelle tightens a bandage around Miraz' knee and he winces.)  
(Peter holds his arm and groans. Edmund looks at it.)  
Peter (to Edmund): I think it‟s dislocated. … What do you think happens back home if you die here? … You know, you‟ve always been there. I never really—AWW!  
Edmund: Save it for later.  
(Peter shakes his head when offered his helmet. Miraz does too.)

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9:Combart part 2 and the end

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(They walk out to the fighting area  
again. Peter attacks quickly, but Miraz parries. Miraz starts hitting Peter with his shield. Peter falls, and Miraz runs towards him. Peter blocks and then trips Miraz. They both recover. Peter knocks Miraz' sword out of his hand. They continue fighting, Miraz using his shield. Peter tries to stab Miraz but fails. Miraz knocks Peter's sword out of his hand. Miraz tries to slam his shield into Peter, but Peter catches it. Peter twists Miraz' shield behind him. Miraz elbows Peter in the face and then pushes him into a pillar. Miraz picks up his sword and swings, but Peter blocks it with his vambraces. Peter stands up and punches Miraz' wounded leg. Miraz yells and falls down, dropping his sword.)  
Miraz: Respite! Respite!

Susan: Hulllooo!(shouting wildly) What's happening now? (Everyone stares at her) It's in the book, Caspian says it.  
Edmund: Now's no time for chivalry, Pete!  
(Peter hesitates. Miraz holds up his hand preparing for the blow. Peter lowers his arm and starts walking back to his side. After Pete's back is turned, Miraz grabs his sword and runs towards Peter.)

Edmund: Look out!  
(Peter dodges just and time, grabs the sword, twists it around, and stabs Miraz beneath the arm. Miraz gasps and falls to his knees. Peter, holding Miraz' sword, hesitates again.)  
Miraz: What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?

Peter: It's not mine to take.  
(Peter looks at Caspian. Caspian steps forward, and Peter hands Miraz' sword to him. Caspian slowly raises the sword.)  
Miraz: Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all.  
(Miraz bows his head. Caspian raises the sword, screams, and stabs… the ground.)  
Caspian: Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom.  
(Caspian walks away and the Narnians cheer. Sopespian walks over and helps Miraz up.)

Miraz: Kill Susan now!

Sopespian: My king.

Miraz: Now, or else. I will deal with you when this is over.  
(Behind Miraz' back, Sopespian pulls out Susan's arrow.)  
Sopespian: It is over.

Susan: Wait, stop the music, Lord Glozelle kills Miraz.  
(Miraz gasps and falls over, the arrow sticking into his back. Sopespian runs up and takes Miraz' sword.)  
Sopespian: Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!  
(Glozelle rides back towards the Telmarine army. A few soldiers rush at Peter. He turns and kills them.)  
Glozelle: To arms, Telmar! To arms!  
(The Telmarines raise their weapons and cheer.)  
Glozelle: Cavalry… charge!  
(The Telmarines charge. Peter looks back at Caspian. He rides back into the How on horseback where hundreds of Narnians wait inside.)

Caspian: Narnians! Charge!  
(With Caspian leading the way, the Narnians charge down a tunnel beneath the battlefield.)

Susan: I am confused, how on earth did everyone suddenly get in the tunnel so fast?  
Peter: One, two, three…  
Caspian: Four, five, six…  
Susan: seven, eight, lay them straight,nine, ten, a big fat hen.  
(The Narnian archers put arrows to the string.)  
Peter: Seven, eight, nine… Get ready!  
Susan: eleven,twelve dig and delve.  
Caspian: Now!

Susan: Thirteen, fourteen, maids a'courting

(Archers shoot)

(The Narnians underground begin smashing the stone pillars. The ground collapses and most of the Telmarine horses fall into the pit.)  
Susan: Fifteen, sixteen, maids in the kitchen.  
(The arrows fall into the pit, hitting Telmarines. At the end of the underground tunnel, two dwarfs lower a platform, and Caspian leads the Narnians out into the sun, and circle around to the Telmarine cavalry. A soldier climbs out of the pit, and sees Reepicheep in armor.)  
Soldier: You're… a mouse

Reepicheep: You people have no imaginations!  
(The battle continues. Peter looks up at Susan and she waves.)  
Peter: Lucy…  
9Peter looks at the Telmarine army. He raises his sword.)  
Peter: Back to the How!  
(The Narnians begin retreating towards Aslan's How.)  
Sopespian: Cut off their escape!

(The Telmarine trebuchets launch rocks at the how. Debris from the How falls down and blocks the entrance. Rocks fall around the archers.)  
Susan refuses to fall. Trumpkin tries catch her. But since Susan does not fall it is hard for him to do so. They look around and see they are surrounded, and the Telmarines are closing in.)  
Sopespian: Crush them all.

(Edmund draws his sword. They all exchange glances. Edmund pushes Susan off. Trumpkin misses in catching her this time. Then they charge, Peter leading the way. A few Telmarines gang up on Caspian, and he falls into the pit. Glozelle walks over with a pike and lifts it. He sees that it is Caspian, and hesitates. Then, a tree root grabs him and pulls him away. Peter helps Caspian out of the pit… and they see that the trees have come. Telmarines continue launching rocks, and one of them knocks over a tree. Another tree sticks a root into the ground. It comes up further down, taking out a trebuchet.)  
Peter: For Aslan!  
The Narnians charge.  
Soldier: We can defeat them if we draw them to the river!

(The Telmarines retreat. They reach the bridge and start crossing. Halfway down, Sopespian brings the army to a screeching halt. Lucy stands on the other side, apparently alone. She draws her dagger and smiles. Then, Aslan joins Lucy. Sopespian stares more. He looks ahead, and then back, and then…)  
Sopespian: Charge!

(The Telmarines charge towards Aslan. The lion roars and the Telmarines stop. The water beneath the bridge starts behaving strangely. Then it shoots up and forms the river-god. The river-god lifts up the bridge and soldiers fall off. Sopespian stands alone on the bridge in the river-god's hands. He swings his sword wildly as the water comes crashing down on him. The Telmarines climb out of the water, handing their swords to the Narnians. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian kneel before the lion.)  
Aslan: Rise, kings and queens of Narnia.  
(Peter and Edmund rise.)  
Aslan: All of you.

Susan: I couldn't find you earlier.  
Caspian: I do not think I am ready.  
Aslan: It's for that very reason I know that you are.  
(They hear music. Several mice walk up, carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher. Lucy gives Reepicheep a drop from her cordial. He breathes and sits up.)

Susan:Mice!!!!!!(she screams and runs away)  
Reepicheep: Oh, thank you, Your Majesty…  
(Reepicheep sees the lion.)  
Reepicheep: Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be—

(Reeicheep tries to bow but stumbles forward. He looks behind and realizes that his tail is missing.)  
Reepicheep: I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?  
(He looks up at Lucy's cordial.)  
Lucy: I don't think it does that.

Reepicheep: You can have a go.  
Aslan: It becomes you well, Small One.  
Reepicheep: All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse.

Aslan: Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend.  
Reepicheep: Well, it‟s not just the honor. It‟s also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things.  
(Aslan smiles. The other mice draw their swords and hold them to their tails.)  
Peepiceek: I am Peepicheep. May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief.  
(Aslan laughs.)  
Aslan: Not for your honor, but for the love of your people…

Susan(comes back): Don't forget and the love long ago that your people showed Aslan at the stone table.  
(Reepicheep's tail grows back.)  
Reepicheep: Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility.  
(Aslan laughs.)  
Aslan: Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?

(Trumpkin looks over nervously. He slowly walks over and bows before the lion. Aslan roars and Trumpkin shudders.)  
Lucy: Do you see him now?  
(The Narnians triumphantly enter the castle. Fireworks are set off.  
Caspian walks down the steps at the courtyard, and sees Aslan talking to Peter and Susan. They look over at him.)  
Caspian: We are ready. Everyone has assembled.  
(Outside the castle, all the Telmarine people and the Narnians have gathered.)

(The door in the air scene)

(Peter and Susan look at each other. Aslan looks over at them. Peter steps forward.)  
Peter: We'll go.  
Edmund: We will?

Peter: Come on. Our time's up.  
(Peter walks over to Caspian and offers his sword.)  
Peter: After all, we're not really needed here anymore.  
(Caspian takes the sword.)  
Caspian: I will look after it until your return.

Susan:Ha HA! (she is stared at) You were joking right?

Caspian: Well, no.

Peter: This is our last trip.

Lucy: We're not?  
Peter: You two are.  
(Peter looks at Aslan.)  
Peter: At least, I think he means you to.  
Lucy (to Aslan): But why? Did they do something wrong?  
Aslan: Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own.  
Peter: It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on.  
(Peter shakes Glenstorm's hand. Edmund, Lucy, Trumpkin, and Cornelius bow. Lucy curtsies to Trumpkin and he nods. Then they embrace. Susan walks up to Caspian.)  
Susan: Well, bye, Benji.  
Caspian: I wish we had more time together.  
Susan: I am glad we didn't.  
Caspian: Why not?  
Susan: You are sooo weird Benji.  
(Susan walks away)(Every one stares at her)

Susan: What?

Caspian: You are suppose to come bmack and kiss me.

Susan: What? I am soo glad I am not following the script then.(she runs out the door.)  
Lucy: I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand.  
Edmund: I'm older and don't think I want to understand.

(Lucy takes once look back at Aslan, and then Edmund, Peter, and Lucy walk through the door in the air,Susan already having gone through, and back to London. The train arrives. The geeky boy boards and then looks back.)

Susan: Slow poks!  
Geeky Boy (to Susan): Aren't you coming, Phyllis?

Susan: Who is Phyllis? I told you my name was Anna.  
(Peter, Edmund, and Lucy look confused. Then they all get their luggage and board the train. Edmund looks in his bag…)  
Edmund: Do you think there's any way we could get back?

Susan: Yeah, In the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, you get through the picture on the wall. Hey, what's your name?

Geeky Boy:Warren.

Susan: Cool.

Warren: Since this movie is over, and you are not in the next one, will you go out on a date with me?

Susan: Yes.  
(The others look at him. Edmund looks up.)  
Edmund: I've left my new torch in Narnia!

(They laugh, and train starts to move)

Susan: I was meaning to ask you Skandar, why, you had way less lines than in the book.  
Edmund: Because.....

**Please Review.**


End file.
